Mad, Mad Ruby Rose Weiss Fights back
by book lover reader
Summary: What if Weiss fought back considering the fact she was in the right. Was given permission to do this.


Hello, I was a given permission to do this one-shot. When this chapter came out I P.M.'s ed RayQ Cina on how Ruby was actually in the wrong in this scenario because Jaune kept asking Weiss out even after she had repeatedly said no so he deserved to be torn a new one. He actually said, and I quote "You bring up a fantastic point, sir or madame. So much so, that I actually won't waste space trying to argue." For the record I'm a guy. I proposed this one-shot a few months after this talk and just recently he said he had problems updating and asked me to do it and I agreed. So here is an alternate version of this encounter.

Ruby stood in the halls of Beacon, still as a statue, eyeing every corner of her surroundings.

Over the past month since the Second Great Food War, her teammates have been acting out of line and in turn, she had punished them. First Blake and her vigilante phase, then Yang and her irresponsible property damage. That left only one teammate: a little snowflake named Weiss, to fuck up. Ruby just knew she would do _something_ to provoke her.

Her eagle eyes searched for any sign of her partner. Call her paranoid, but she wasn't taking any risks. Seeing no sign of Weiss in the hall, she moved on. The huntress tracks down her prey.

 _Meanwhile…_

Weiss felt she could be forgiven for taking to hiding in the courtyard of Beacon. She wasn't dumb. After Blake and Yang, she came to the conclusion that if she just stayed in one spot the entire time, she wouldn't do anything that could trigger Ruby.

It didn't help that Goodwitch called her scroll, warning her that her leader was 'on the hunt' for her.

' _Come to think of it, Miss Goodwitch sounded rather… off when she told me that.'_ Weiss pondered for a moment before choosing to forget about it and stuck to remaining hidden as long as possible.

After being in the tree for about an hour, Weiss came down and began wondering if Ruby had given up by now. Surely she must've. Her team leader wasn't the most patient of people.

"Oh, hi Snow Angel!"

Weiss paled. Of course _he_ had to find her.

"Oh no…" she whispered before turning to the new arrival. "What do you want, Arc?"

Jaune Arc gleamed cockily. "What? I can't spend some time with the most beautiful girl in Beacon?" he decided to use charm.

It wasn't very effective.

"I do not have the time for this, Arc!" Weiss yelled. "I'm busy with something."

"Aw, come on snow angel. You sure you don't want some of this?"

"Absolutely positive that I don't! Now go!"

"I can make it worth all of your time, baby."

Her patience already spread thin, something inside Weiss snapped.

"For the LAST time and every time after, the answer is NO! It'll always be NO! And nothing your pathetic ass says to me is EVER going to change my MIND!" she screamed in a way that Ruby would. "Now get the HELL out of my FACE!"

Jaune went silent, then turned around, and walked away, sulking in defeat.

"Ugh, finally!" Weiss growled. "I thought he'd never lea-"

 **"Weiss..."**

Weiss Arendelle Schnee froze in place. Her beloved leader had found her, probably lured here by her yelling at Jaune. She turned slowly, and stared into Ruby's eyes.

Her cold, dead, pain-promising silver eyes.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jacques Schnee was moments away from landing in Beacon's courtyard. About a week ago, Jackson Batt, the owner of a dominating restaurant chain, came to him with a business proposal. He would share the loads of Lien he makes weekly with the Schnee Patriarch. In exchange, Jacques would marry his heiress to Jackson's son, Jasper Batt Jr.

Never one to turn down an opportunity for even more money, Jacques told him that he'll pick up his daughter from Beacon for the deal. Perhaps she wouldn't like it, but her compliance wasn't really a factor.

Upon landing, Jacques exited the Bullhead, his cold blue eyes scanning the area for his heiress…

Only to see Weiss flying across the courtyard, landing several feet away from him.

"…What?" was all the patriarch could say. That's when another girl arrived, wearing a red cloak and an expression of pure rage.

"YOU JUST COULDN'T FUCKING STOP YOURSELF, COULD YOU BITCH?!" the red girl screamed. Weiss struggled to stand.

"Ruby, please! Hear me out!" she begged. Jacques looked on in pure confusion.

' _What the hell is going on here?'_

The red girl, named Ruby apparently, stormed up to the heiress. "I DON'T THINK SO, BITCH! YOUR ATTITUDE TOWARDS JAUNE IS UNACCEPTABLE! THE DAMN GUY IS SO HONEST WITH HIS AFFECTION FOR YOU, AND YOU FUCKING TOSS IT AWAY! FOR WHAT?! NEPTUNE?!" she screamed.

Weiss winced. She had developed a small crush on the guy but that had easily died out within a few weeks. She couldn't believe her situation right now. She had been trying to stay low and then Jaune had to open his stupid mouth and get her into this situation. He had been constantly asking her out and she would say no repeatedly yet he never took the hint she wasn't interested. Now here she was getting yelled at by her leader for yelling at Jaune for constantly annoying her with date requests as well as acting like he was the best thing since sliced bread.

Suddenly she was filled with rage at the injustice of this situation that wasn't her fault. Suddenly she felt a surge of strength and whether she knew it or not this would be the moment that would change her life forever.

Her eyes became as cold as ice and suddenly she got up and with her right hand came up and smacked Ruby across the face and sent her to the ground.

Without hesitating she got on top of Ruby and grabbed her leader by her top and pulled her face close to hers as Weiss started shouting.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT PANSY. JAUNE IS BEING A FUCKING COCKY BASTARD WHO WON'T STOP ASKING ME FOR DATES EVEN AFTER I'VE TOLD HIM NO OVER A DOZEN TIMES. HE'S ALWAYS ACTING LIKE SOME BIGSHOT WHEN REALLY HE'S A PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE WHO CAN'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND SIMPLE CONCEPTS."

She then proceeded to smack Ruby again a couple more times.

"THEN THERE'S YOU RAGGING ON ME LIKE THIS. I ADMIT I DESERVED IT BEFORE BUT NOT THIS TIME. THIS TIME YOU CROSSED THE LINE RUBY ROSE. I WAS JUST TRYING TO NOT GET IN TROUBLE THEN THAT MORON HAD TO OPEN HIS MOUTH. JUST BECAUSE YOU HAPPEN TO BE HIS FRIEND DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO YELL AT ME FOR RIPPING HIM A NEW ONE FOR THE CONSTANT DATE REQUESTS."

Catching her breath, Weiss smacked Ruby a few more times before shoving her tongue into Ruby's mouth while Weiss's right-hand gripped Ruby's left boob making her moan into the rough kiss.

Ruby was completely stunned at this change of events. For a good while she's been tearing into her team for their behavior but now she's being completely dominated, and she couldn't help but turn into putty in Weiss's hands.

Weiss then ripen her mouth away from Ruby and whispered in her ear, "You're my bitch now Ruby Rose for the rest of your life." With that Weiss summoned a glyph that took them to their room, so Weiss could properly demonstrate her authority over the silver eyed girl never noticing her father absentmindedly walk off.

(1 Hour Later)

Ruby was on her back and panting through the ball gag and was dangerously close to losing her mind after being fucked by Weiss for the last hour. Weiss was using a special dildo that could be used to fuck her pussy and ass at the same time and she was so close. Suddenly Weiss pounded even more viciously into her and suddenly Ruby felt her vision turn white as her eyes rolled into her head as she passed out.

Weiss panted as she ripped out the dildo causing Ruby to involuntary shiver. She slid off the dildo and got into bed with the young rose to get some sleep which, would be the best sleep she ever had.

(Several Years Later)

Weiss was in total bliss right now. She was the head of the SDC, Salem and her faction along with most of the Grimm were dead and there was peace.

She looked down and as usual she saw Ruby lapping at her folds like a good pet, but she wasn't the only one pleasuring the white-haired girl's body. Lapping at her right foot was Yang while Blake was lapping her left. The red and white twins were tending to her boobs with the red on the right and the white on the left. The girl attending to her right arm was none other than Pyrha who had given up on Jaune as he was just pathetic and even more of a scumbag then she thought as he had forged his way in and was expelled. Last she heard of him he had tried to fight Grimm in his cocky arrogant and reckless style but got torn up easily and suffered a very painful death, but nobody had cared about him at this point as they had lost all respect for him. The girl attending her left arm was Ilia funnily enough as this happened after getting some facts pounded into her head and to repent she became Weiss's servant. The final girl was surprisingly Goodwitch giving her shoulders a message. Weiss found out she was a huge masochist and was dominated by Weiss after she had dominated Ruby.

As for Nora and Ren they had gotten married and were expecting.

Weiss just relaxed in her own personal heaven while being pleasured by her harem. All was well in the world.


End file.
